moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Worlds of Jetix Official Trailer
(The PG-13 logo was shown) (The trailer starts, while Warner Bros. Pictures, New Line Cinema and Universal Studios with Legendary Pictures and Original Film. Then it fades to black and The camera switches to a Dimension.) 'Announcer: '''First to the life, our worlds is came out the universe call "Jetix", beautiful happiness, and now they to learn to forgot say end, but what just happen? 21 years later on all worlds * '''King of Alliance: VO '"The name of the clan call Manning, that was leader, he name is Brad, the others Manning is him, Axel, who haves the anger power", he is strong possesed, i could. * 'Andy Larkin: '''Fail my friend, i can't taked anymore! * '''King of Alliance: VO '"We are alliances, a forgot the universe call "Jetix", when is been 21 years ago, there some... unleashed. * 'Will Vandom: '''Is been 21 years ago when been changed. * '''Matt Olsen: '''Hey i know we wasn't about lesson. * '''Earl Frankstom: '''You lost every days when you gonna fucking dies and well, there is hope place is collide! * '''King of Alliance: VO '"I don't no what just happen to us, they just an destroyers, destiny is coming to far. The Worlds is almost Collide * '''Axel Manning: '''Huh? look some portals, what those are fleet? * '''The Tick: '''Oh no, this is so awful, what in the name is this shit. * '''Cleo Carter: '''Hey you might think is coming for that! * '''Tutenstein: '''What who,,, holy crap. * '''Sam: '''What is just beign here. * '''Jerry: '''I don't no, but you might be here. * '''Yin: '''Hey, something is not right here, this must be the collides, we must check looking and find out what is going on here? Discover a new awaits * '''Coco: '''This is not exactly how it is Abe? * '''Abe: '''The problem is, changed. * '''Mad Jack: '''Yaaararrar, who are you? * '''Red Ranger: '''Were are the Power Rangers. * '''Mad Jack: '''Wow, now that is bullshit. * '''Jordan C. Wilde: '''Hey, i heard something. * '''Eva Wei: '''What? * '''Loogie the Joker: '''Oooh, this is bad. * '''Alexander Paine: '''Crush on your command! (evil laugh) Awake to the War * '''Inspector Gadget: '''So, if you working for Horde, why are you doing for me. * '''Doctor Claw: '''Because were gonna kill you. * '''Inspector Gadget: '''Uh oh. * '''Bubonic: '''This is not right, this must around here somehow!?!? * '''Jacob: '''When is getting portal? * '''Frieda Larkin: '''Stop then, don't let him getting away!!! * '''Gibson: '''So, this is why is call "Horde"? * '''D'Jok: '''This portal is defect, come on, let get into dimension. * '''Shade: '''If means the worlds is collide, how can be using to destruction!?!? * '''Dante Vale: '''There is hope realm will be broked before is getting war. * '''Madia: '''When leave our world, there no reason for that. * '''Goliath: '''All forces of Manhattan will project our world! * '''George Vandom: '''The worlds is collide and the reaching our numbers, but you Will, you haved the sisters, who haved the Light and Dark elements, project every five elements, this is only to survive at onces! Unleashed is been crisis * '''Rector: '''Is just within, I'll take every power of core, and will be restored! * '''Axel Manning: '''This is my fault when i become destroyer. * '''Skeleton King: '''No mortals, can be defeated us. * '''Brad Manning: '''There no reason for us, no matter what? I serve NO MORE! * '''Cedric: '''Faces to the worlds, i remember for years ago. (Stretching movie title, "Worlds of Jetix" Appeared. The movie title flips over into "In 4D".) Coming to theaters in June 18, 2015. Category:Transcripts